You Are MINE!
by Bayley Hastana
Summary: The moral of this story? Sometimes You Should Believe The Rumors... Bayley X Gaara
1. Warning Signs

I leaned back on the ground humming to the music blaring on max volume on my music player, my eyes were closed in a relaxed state. It was around the middle of summer, and my parents, well adopted parents, were on vacation and they left me with my aunt Sui who lived in the sand village called Sunagakure. It was hot, I mean really hot, but I was only wearing my black training shirt and my short boxer like shorts with my black hat covering my head, I stretched out my arms and sat up. "Hmmm...wonder what Toya and Yumi are up to?" I wondered out loud. Toya and Yumi were my best friends and the other two members of my group, we were called Team Star Dust. I stood up after a few moments of thinking about my friends and decided to go for a walk around the village, even though I had absolutely no idea where everything or anything is around here. My aunt was working at one of the shops in the upper district so I didn't want to head there right away, I decided to go down to the lower district first, even though it had a reputation for having some bad people there, but they were all rumors right? I hummed while I walked down the sand covered side walk, I glanced around once and a while when something dashed past me causing me to slip and fall down onto the ground. "Ow..." I mumbled slightly and rubbed my side and got up dusting myself off. I glanced around to see if what or who ran by me was still in sight and I saw that the street was empty. Now that I looked around more closely the windows were all nailed shut and doors as well, this made me kind of nervous. "Maybe I should just go back home..." I said quietly and started to back up some when my back hit something and I turned around to see a boy with pointy maroon hair and dark circles under his eyes that were currently looking into my icy blue eyes. "U-um...sorry..." I mumbled and walked around him when I felt some sand wrap around my leg and he grabbed my wrist tightly. "You are not going anywhere..." he said and smirked slightly and he tugged me back to him. I squirmed, "Hey, let me go!" I yelled in panic, this was getting to scary for me and I wanted to get back to my aunt Sui, particularly I just wanted to get away from this guy as fast as possible. He stayed quiet and just continued to drag me with him, so I did what any other person in this situation would do, I screamed bloody murder. He growled and hit the back of my neck hard causing me to fall to the ground. I blacked out instantly and was at the mercy of this guy who had apparently taken me hostage. 


	2. My Stalker

When I woke up I felt a sharp stinging pain on my neck and on my left arm, I looked down at my arm slowly and saw a deep gash on it and it was bleeding badly. I held it with my hand trying to slow the blood flow, tears started to fall down my cheeks. I heard a chuckle from behind me and I turned around to see the guy that had taken me hostage. He had blood on him and he slowly wiped the blood onto the wall, he stared at me while he did so. I finally got the blood to stop flowing from my arm and I looked back at him scared, I knew he had cut my arm from the fact he had my blood on him, so this made me scared. "What did you do this for?" I asked quietly and pointed to my arm, he just closed his eyes and laughed darkly. He finally opened them and smirked, "To see what your blood tasted like..." he said like it was nothing, my eyes widened. My mind was racing now, so what was clear is that I was in a room with some kind of maniac who had some kind of blood lust, and I had no idea how to get out of here. I stayed quiet for about five minutes when I noticed that in the corner there was pictures of me all over the wall and I stared at the wall. "What...the...how did you get these?" I asked while looking at the pictures. He grinned in a creepy way, "Oh, you like them? I took them myself..." he answered me and walked up to where I was and he grabbed my hurt arm. I yelped and he ignored my pain, he wrapped a black cloth around the wound and then stared at me, I looked down at the ground not wanting to look this psycho in the eyes. He growled quietly and whispered, " .Me." he grabbed my face and turned me in the direction to be face to face with him. My eyes were full of fear while his had no particular emotion visible in them, he just kept staring at me for what seemed like forever. He finally let me go and he went over to the wall that had the photographs of me all over it, "You know Bayley, I have known you for a long time...and I couldn't have been more gleeful to have heard you were coming to my village..." he said smirking. "You...wha..." I couldn't even begin to form an actual sentence at what the crazy boy had said to me. I finally was able to get my voice back and half screamed, "YOU HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING ME?!" I was pretty much freaking out now. He nodded and grinned at me, "Yes I have in fact, nice of you to notice..." he leaned against the wall staring at me. I held my head in my hands and started to cry, my mind was blank and I had stressed myself out to the point that I blacked out once again. 


	3. Claiming Me

Gaara's POV

Gaara stared at the brunette female laying on the ground, she looked so peaceful when she wasn't awake. He smirked and brushed the hair away from her neck where he put his mark on her. He grinned when he saw his mark on her pale white skin, she couldn't deny that she was his for long, no other male could claim her now. She started to awaken once again and he moved back some, he would let her figure out about the mark on her own, it was more fun that way.

Bayley's POV

I looked around as my eyes started to adjust to the dim light of the room, I glanced at the boy who was looking at me with some sort of an amused expression on his face. I then realized I still had no idea what his name was, if I was to be stuck with him I should at least know his name for now. I looked at him and asked him, "What is your name...?" he seemed a bit taken aback by my question and he stayed silent before he grinned his creepy grin again. "My name dearest, is Gaara..." he stated and flashed me a smirk that made me blush slightly, damn hormones making me blush so much. He noticed the blush much to my horrible luck and grinned more, "Oh look, your blushing Bayley, did I do something that made you blush?" he stepped closer to me and I shook my head quickly. "N-No you didn't ...Gaara..." I said quietly and moved away from him some and I felt a pain on the back of my neck, it hurt so I put my hand on it and whined quietly. "Ow..." he looked at me in a curious way and then crossed his arms. "What is wrong?" he asked me and I glanced at him, well maybe I should tell him about the pain on my neck. "Well...umm...my neck is hurting me badly..." I said unsure about if I should actually tell him about it, he then just grinned as if he knew something that I did not. "Oh, if that is all then there is no need to worry, it will stop hurting after a while..." he said and then glanced towards a clock and he growled. "Damn...its late, sorry my dear but it seems that I will have to leave for a few hours, I have something I need to take care of for now, until then, farewell..." he said and then he vanished into a cloud of sand leaving me alone with a look of pure shock on my face. "What the heck..." I mumbled quietly and then sighed bringing my knees up to my chest and put my head on them trying to clear my mind. Whatever this guy had in store for me, I somehow knew I had no intentions of letting him do to me, but then again, what could I do, I am his captive at the moment.


	4. I'm Marked!

My neck was really starting to bother me, but Gaara wouldn't do anything about it, so I decided to see if I could fix it myself. I had found one of the small mirrors that was in the room and pulled my hair back to see what was causing my pain, when I did I nearly fainted at what I saw. On my neck were two large marks, one was kinda like what Gaara had on his head and the other was a gash in the shape of an 'X'. I stared at the marks for what seemed like ages when Gaara had came back in, he had blood all over him and he looked like he was hurt, I would have helped him but I needed to get some answers on what these marks were doing on my neck. "What are these?" I asked coldly while pointing to my neck, he glanced over at where I was pointing and all his pain seemed to vanish somehow. He grinned and walked over to me, "Well finally you noticed them, I thought you would never find them on your own..." he said while looking at me. I glared at him angrily because he didn't answer what I had asked, I calmly asked him again, "What are these marks Gaara?" I growled slightly getting annoyed fast. "Oh, those are mating marks...its proof that you belong to me." he smirked and leaned against the wall. My eyes widened in shock, "WHAT?!" I screamed and stomped over to him and poked him roughly in the chest. "IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA EVEN THINK ABOUT BEING YOUR MATE THEN YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!" I yelled at him in his face, I was beyond furious. He leaned up to me and whispered in my ear, "My dear Bayley, I don't think you have a choice...you have my mark on you, and if any other male touches you, i'll personally see to their end..." I paled slightly at the tone he used and backed away slightly from him. He grabbed my hand and held it, "You see, you never had a choice, I chose you, and you are mine, simple as that..." he kissed my hand and smirked at me. I growled and slapped him across the cheek, "Don't you DARE touch me!" I screamed and ran to the other side of the room quickly, I glared at him in pure anger. There was no way I was his mate, and why the hell did he mark me? What was so freaking special about me anyways, I had to find a way out of here, away from this psychotic person who has a strange obsession for me for some reason, or else I would go insane as well. 


	5. My Escape

Bayley's POV

It had been about a week when I had noticed and kept track of Gaara leaving at certain times of the day and for how long he was gone. This gave me time to formulate a way out of this place, the only problem was, I was going to have to be fast, very fast. So I contemplated different strategic possibilities and outcomes and finally I had formulated a full proof plan. When Gaara left on his third of his daily six outings, I would sneakily block the door so it would not lock, I noted that he never checks twice when its his third outing. After that I would get the heck out of there and run to my aunt Sui's place, and then i'd call my parents to come and get me. It was perfect, in exactly thirty six minutes, my plan would start. The time flew by quickly and Gaara left, right before the door closed fully I placed one of my shoes into the door causing it to stay cracked. I waited about three minutes, just enough time to make sure he wasn't returning anytime soon, then I went out of the door, put my shoe back on, and then I bolted out of the house as fast as I could. As I ran, I realized I wasn't far from where he first had taken me from, well that is good luck on my side I guess. I ran past the homes near aunt Sui's place and then I turned the corner, only one more block and i'm home free. I finally ran up the drive way and up the stairs and banged on the door for aunt Sui to open the door. My aunt opened the door and saw me, she saw the blood and cuts on me and she knew I was hurt, "Bayley where have you been, what happened to you?!" she yelled at me worried sick for my well being. "C-Can't explain aunt S-Sui, need ...to call mom and dad...quickly..." I panted out my sentence worn out from my run from that hell hole. As aunt Sui called my parents and explained that they needed to come get me extremely soon, my neck began to burn like it was on fire. I whimpered and whined for the pain to go away, but the more I cried, the worse it got. What the heck was going on with the mark on my neck, it never did this before, and I didn't like it at all, it hurt so much!

Gaara's POV

I growled angrily as my darker side grew furious, "MATE, WHERE IS MY MATE?!" I screamed darkly and looked around for any sign of where Bayley had went. My eyes glowed blood read in anger as I ran threw the village looking for her, she couldn't have gotten far from the village, not without help she couldn't. I landed on some grass and sniffed the air for any traces of her sent, but there was no trail, not even a small one. She was clever, but she had messed with the wrong guy by running from me, she would learn that she was mine, and she was weather she wanted to be or not. I smirked evilly and continued to search for my dear mate Bayley, she would be back in my arms soon, even if it took me the rest of my life, she would be back where she belonged, with me. 


End file.
